Another Pirate's Story
by Heather Hitsman
Summary: A little girl is found on a burning shipwreck and is taken aboard The Dauntless. She can not remember anything from her past only that her parents are dead and that her name is Samantha. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1: The Shipwreck

Pirates of The Caribbean:

Another Pirate's Story

The Curse of The Black Pearl

Chapter 1

The Shipwreck

Fog smothered the sea as The Dauntless sailed on its murky waters. Through the fog was heard the voice of a child singing. She sang a song of treachery, of piracy. No such song had ever been sang by the likes of a young girl. To say that she was the governor of Port Royal's daughter did not help that, but as she sang these words they fueled the people the song was made for. For just miles away, an innocent ship was being over taken by pirates.

But the girl sang on until she was heard by a member of the crew on the ship. His name was Joshamee Gibbs.

"Quiet Missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us now, do you"?

"Mr. Gibbs that will do" Lieutenant Norrington said to Gibbs.

"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words".

"Consider them marked, on your way" Norrington demanded.

"Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board to even a miniature one". Gibbs walked back over to his post and drank from his grog.

"I think that it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate" said young Elizabeth Swann.

"Think again Miss Swann" Lieutenant Norrington stated.

He walked over beside the young girl at the front of the boat.

" Vial and desolate creatures the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop".

Elizabeth looked over to in confusion and saw him make the action of a man being hung with his collar. She turned to Lieutenant Norrington horribly fascinated at what he was referring too. Her father, Governor Weatherby Swann, concerned at what his daughter was being exposed to, walked over to Lieutenant Norrington.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter".

"My apologies Captain Swann".

Lieutenant Norrington then walked away to look over the ship once more.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating"!

"Yes that's what concerns me" Governor Swann said as he left his daughter at the front of the ship alone.

Elizabeth watched her father walk away, wondering why he was so concerned about her interests with pirates. She looked out over the front of the ship at the fogged over waters and let her thoughts drift away with the sea. But as she watched the sea, she saw something floating amongst its waters. She followed it as it gently glided past the ship. It was a parasol and it wasn't alone floating on the water. Elizabeth turned her head to see a boy floating on a piece of wooden debris. She was amazed at the sight she had just seen. That poor boy, she had to do something.

"Look a boy! There's a boy in the water" she screamed.

Lieutenant Norrington moved to the side of the ship to see for himself and to his horror see saw that there was a boy floating in the ocean.

"MAN OVER BOARD"!

He leapt down and began to command the crew to get that boy on the ship. Gibbs looked over to see the boy and noticed off in the distance that they were sailing towards something else.

"Mary, Mother of God".

To their star-board side was a ship broke in half and on fire, there were pieces of flaming ship all around it. Smoke filled the air and everyone stood and stared at the burning ship.

"What happened here" asked Governor Swann.

"Most likely the powder magazine. The merchant vessels went heavily armed" Lieutenant Norrington answered.

"A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it and I'm just saying it. Pirates" Gibbs intruded.

"There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident" Governor Swann concluded.

Lieutenant Norrington sent men out on longboats to check for survivors, Gibbs was one of those men. His boat went around the front of the burning ship. They rowed all the way to the star-board side of it, only finding dead bodies and pieces of debris. They would soon find something more important.

"Gibbs, do you see what I see" asked another crew member in the longboat.

Gibbs looked in the direction that the man was looking.

"Aye, I do".

He stared in terror at the site of a girl lying unconscious on the front half of the burning ship.

"Someone has to go aboard and save her, she could still be breathing".

As Gibbs stared at the girl and saw the flames getting closer, he got a feeling deep inside that something about her was important.

"I'll do it. Get the boat close to the ship and I'll go up".

The other men looked at him in amazement of his bravery. They rowed the boat over to the ship and Gibbs jumped on. On the burning ship the air was filled with smoke. He could barley see where the girl was. When he spotted her, he saw there was a barrel in front of her that had gunpowder written on it in bold black letters. The fire was getting close to the barrel and her. He would have to act fast.

He ran past pieces of the ship that were on fire and made it to the girl. He checked her pulse, she was still breathing. He picked her up over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could back to the longboat. Once he was back on he placed the girl down on his lap and began rowing. They made it half way back to the Dauntless before the ship exploded with flames and smoke.

Gibbs brought the girl to Lieutenant Norrington.

"She was on the ship Sir. She's still breathing".

"Take her below with the boy".

"Aye, Lieutenant".

Gibbs took her below and set her down gently on a pile of hay. Before he left he took one last look at the girl and he knew in his heart that he would see this girl again. He turned and went back up to the deck.

Governor Swann was asking Lieutenant Norrington about the burning ship.

"Were any survivors found, Lieutenant"?

"Yes, a young girl. She was put down below with the boy".

Governor Swann was astounded that a young girl was found at sea. He wanted to see her for himself.

He walked down below and saw the girl lying in the hay. She had long, brown hair, a bit lighter then Elizabeth's, pulled back in a ponytail. Her face was pale, along with her arms and legs. She was dressed in clothing like the boy, not in a dress but in brown pants, a loose white shirt and leather shoes. She was a beautiful young girl.

He walked closer to her and noticed something on her right leg. He pulled off her shoe to see what it was. It was a scar in the form of a skull with a snake slithering threw each eye socket on her ankle. He thought it strange to find a scar like this on a young girl. It looked as if someone had done this with a knife because the scar's lines were dark red like a cut. He reached over and touched it.

Suddenly, the girl head flew up and she began coughing. When she stopped coughing she began to speak. "Where am I"?

"You're on a ship, we saved you from a shipwreck. You are safe now". Governor Swann's face lighted up with a soft smile. "Tell me, what is your name"?

"Samantha" She replied.

"Do you have a last name"?

"I ... I can not remember".

"Do you remember why you were on that ship"?

"No".

"Can you remember anything, about where you live, about your parents"?

"My parents they... they are dead".

Her beautiful green eyes filled with tears. Governor Swann decided to stop asking her questions. "There, there it's alright". He hugged the crying girl and she hugged him back. "Why don't you get some rest and when we get to Port Royal, we will figure things out". Samantha whipped the tears from her eyes and layed back down on the hay.

Governor Swann watched as the girl fell asleep. He felt pity for her, she had no memory of her past and her parents were deceased. He went on deck and found Lieutenant Norrington.

"I spoke with the girl. Her name is Samantha, but she can not remember her last name or anything from her past".

"What of her parents"?

"Deceased, but I'm thinking of adopting her".

"Are you sure you want to do that, Governor? She was found on a shipwreck and we do not know how she got there. She could be trouble".

"How could a young girl have anything to do with that shipwreck? Besides, she is all alone and I want to help her".

"As you wish, Sir. I'll have her brought to your cabin".

So, upon arrival at Port Royal, Samantha was adopted by Governor Swann and the mysterious boy found with her was adopted by the local blacksmith. Only time would tell why they were both in that shipwreck and why the girl had that strange scar on her right ankle.


	2. Chapter 2: The Runaway

Chapter 2

The Runaway

Samantha was fourteen when they found her on the sea and now, three years later, everyone treated her like she had been Governor Swann's daughter her whole life. The maids tended to her every will and treated her kindly, the residents of Port Royal said hello to her when her and her sister passed in the street, and Elizabeth loved her as if they were blood relatives.

The day of the shipwreck was never mentioned when the children were around. It was believed that if it was not mentioned that it would slip out of their memories and it seemed to be true. The subject was never mentioned between the two sisters, but both remembered it well. When Samantha needed someone to talk to about that day she went to the Blacksmith's and found Will Turner, the boy that was found on the raft that same day. Both knew that they were found from the same shipwreck, but neither knew why the other was there. They had the same type of bond that Elizabeth and Samantha had. They were best friends.

As months went by Samantha began to get bored of her privileged life. One night she decided to go visit Will. She climbed up on to the top of building and snuck in through a hole in the roof. She jumped down onto the rafters and walked across until she spotted Will. He was crafting a sword with a hammer. She waited until he was done. He put the sword into a bucket of water and began to walk towards a big pile of hay. She jumped down and pushed him into it. She landed right on top of him. Will realized what had happened, looked up at Samantha and began to laugh.

"How is it that you sneak in so quietly?"

Samantha rolled off of Will, they both sat up.

"Years of sneaking past guards to get to The Interceptor", Samantha responded.

"And that is why you have spent so many nights in jail", Will laughed.

"They have the Dauntless, the crown jewel of Port Royal's vessels, if I took the Interceptor they would be down one ship."

"The fastest ship in the Caribbean, Why do you want to take it anyway?"

"Because it might be the fastest ship to get me away from here. I spend nights in jail because father believes spending a night with criminals will scare me so much it will straighten me out, but it isn't. He does not understand me."

"He just wants you to act more like a lady, like Eliz..."

"I know, like Elizabeth. I'm not like her. I don't like to wear dresses and walk around swooning boys. I want a life of adventure and freedom, not being stuck here to attend royal festivities and sit around looking pretty."

Will gazed at Samantha's grief stricken face.

"I know what you need let's go outside."

They went out on the roof of the Blacksmith's and gazed at the ocean. For years, Will and Samantha had come up her to talk. It seemed to make all their problems disappear. After staring at the sea for a time that seemed like an eternity, Samantha spoke.

"Ah, the sea, it can be so peaceful and beautiful, and with the change of the winds can become a monster that steals life and memories. Do you remember the day that we were found out there?"

"As clear as day", Will answered.

"How did you get out there anyway?"

"I was looking for my father. He was a sailor, never at home and when my mother died I decided to go looking for him. I stowed away on the merchant ship hoping they would take port and I could ask people if they had heard of my father. At one point I heard gun fire and screams of pain. I left hiding to run on deck and then... nothing. After that I woke up on the Dauntless in front of your sister."

"So, you never found your father?"

"No". Will bowed his head and remembered that feeling of never knowing who his father is or was and then he remembered Samantha didn't have any true parents. Hers were dead and she was adopted by a family that she did not fit into, at least she had a family now.

"What about you", he asked. "The adopted daughter of Port Royal's Governor, who could only remember her name and dead parents. Have you remembered anything"?

"Not exactly, almost every night for as long as I can remember I have had a dream of being on a ship. I'm searching the brig for something but I can't remember what and just as I'm about to find it my father appears, my real father. He tells me he needs me for something very important and that we must hurry. After that all I can remember is waking up in furious pain and seeing the image of a piece of gold in the back of my mind.

"It's always felt like the dream was real, like it had something to do with my past. The pain that I felt in the dream felt real and I can still see the image in the back of my mind. I think if I go back out to sea it might help me remember my past. I'm drawn to the sea. That's why I came to see you, to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I paid a sailor to give me his sloop; I'm going to sail out until I find somewhere to stay. I promise I will return once I'm ready. There is no way I would leave you and Elizabeth in Port Royal by yourselves. You must promise that you will not tell a soul, even Elizabeth that I'm leaving."

"If that is what you believe you need to do, then go, but remember the longer you stay away the more the people who love you will be filled with sorrow."

"I know, but I have to do this. I will miss you while I'm gone Will, you have always been like a brother to me."

"And you have been like the sister that I never wanted", Will laughed.

"Awe thanks", Samantha said as she playfully punched him in the arm. "Well I have to go get ready, I'm leaving before dawn so Norrington's men don't see me and warn father."

"I guess this is goodbye then ... for now."

"Until destiny brings our paths together again." Samantha placed her hand out for Will to shake. He went to shake hers back, but before he could she pulled his arm in and hugged him.

"Good bye, Will Turner."

"Good bye, Samantha Swann."

She left Will on the roof of the building, wondering when he would see her again and hoping she would come home safely.

Samantha snuck in to her home making sure not to wake anyone. She stepped up the staircase to the second floor and entered the room she shared with her sister. Elizabeth was sleeping in her bed; to Samantha she looked like an angel sleeping on a cloud. She loved Elizabeth even if she wasn't her real sister. They had grown close the very first day she stayed under the Swann roof and had been inseparable ever since.

Even when Samantha began to get sick of her privileged life, they would stay up all night talking about the sea and the notorious brutes that sail on it. Her sister had a secret passion for studying pirates and Samantha loved listening to stories about the most notorious pirates of the sea. She was fascinated by pirates, how free they were, how they had no fear, and a sense of adventure.

She tiptoed to her side of the room, and began packing. She knew that her sister of all people would grieve at her disappearance. She grabbed her bag and walked over to her sister's bed.

"Good Bye, Elizabeth", she whispered.

Then she kissed her sister on the cheek and left.

She found the sloop exactly where the sailor said it would be. It was a rather small ship, but it was something. She set sail just before dawn. Port Royal was behind her by the time any of the guards would have woke. She sailed late into the next night. That was when she noticed the winds beginning to change. A massive storm hit the sea, rocking her boat back and forth. She had never sailed a ship in a storm before. The only time she sailed a ship was when her father would let her steer the Dauntless out of port.

The winds were furious; the deck filled with water, the wheel was hard to keep straight. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit the mast. Pieces of lumber fell towards her. She could not steer the ship anymore, she had to do something.

All of a sudden, in the heart of the storm, she spotted a small island. She realized if the ship kept going in the direction it was going in, it would be close enough for her to jump into the sea and swim. She waited for the ship to be aligned with the island and jumped in.

She swam against the waves. Water passing through her mouth as she swam.

It seemed like an eternity before she made it to the island. She crawled out of the water, and collapsed upon the beach. She took deep breaths, coughing up water from her lungs. Samantha had gotten her wish. She was trapped on an island in the middle of the sea, where she could do all the thinking she wanted.

She was marooned on the island for 2 weeks without any sign of being saved, but she still got what she wanted. Over the weeks that she was on the island she would sit on the beach and think. Think about her past, about what she could not remember.

One morning, Samantha was dreaming the same dream she always did. She was searching the brig of a ship. Suddenly, she found Will, as a child, inside a barrel crying.

"They're coming for me", Will sobbed.

"Who?"

"And you're next!"

Suddenly, Will screamed and Samantha turned around. She awoke to herself screaming, she felt a horrible burning pain in her right leg. She ripped off her shoe and saw that her scar was burning red. She tried to touch it, but it hurt to touch. The scar faded and the pain disappeared. She had had that scar as long as she could remember, but she did not know how she got it. The idea that she had no memory of this scar sent an icy shock down her spine.

Samantha stood up, putting her boot back on, she walked out towards the beach. Passing some trees, she saw a person lying on the beach. She ran to where he was laying. She dropped to her knees. He was lying on his back. He was tan and had long dreadlocks. He had a sword and a compass hanging from his waist. She saw a pistol lying in the sand beside him. Samantha remembered the stories Elizabeth told her and realized that he was dressed like the pirates from them.

She reached out and gently caressed his face. As she stared at him, his eyes slowly opened. Samantha took her hand off his face. He had beautiful brown eyes that stared at her.

"Well, I have woke up in front of strange women I don't know before, but I never expected for it to happen on this island. At least my pants are still on". Samantha laughed. He sat up, turned, looked at her.

"You are definitely the most beautiful of the bunch. Judging by your looks you did not get her the same way I did. So how did you get here?"

He waited for her to answer. She was about to when he spoke again.

"It doesn't matter either way you and me are going to be here for a while. There's no point of that time being boring, eh? So, you need to help me find something, Savvy?"

Samantha shook her head.

"I have heard myths that rumrunners use an island somewhere near here to hide their cargo for The EITC. If those myths are true, then this island could have a pirate's paradise full of rum underneath it and we are going to look for it."

She thought of the island, she had walked around it a million times, but never saw anything peculiar. Then she thought of something.

"I know where it is", Samantha told the pirate.

"Then let's find it", Jack screamed.

When boredom set in, Samantha would climb the trees on the island. One day, she found a tree with certain strange sound to it. When she knocked her fist against the trunk it sounded somewhat hollow. She ignored this and climbed the tree. After she jumped down, she began to walk away from the tree and noticed something else. The ground was caving in slightly. She jumped up and when she landed, she realized something was under the sand. She knelt down and brushed the sand away from where she was standing. Where the sand used to be was wood. She thought it to be a door to something, but never actually opened it.

She remembered this well as she lead the pirate to it. Finding the tree, knocking on it to make sure it was the right one and walking forward until she found the caving in sand. She found the end of wooden door and brushed off the sand over it.

"Help me", she demanded.

The pirate grabbed the door as well and they both pulled it open. The door was hiding a treasure trove of rum filled bottles. Samantha looked at the pirate whose eyes were filled with delight.

"We found it! I think this calls for a drink, eh?"

He ran down the steps and grabbed a dusty bottle.

"Just my luck, to be marooned on a god-forsaken island visited by rumrunners", he yelled in delight.

Samantha and the pirate made a fire as the sunset and the drinking began. She had never seen someone drink before. She had seen Mr. Brown passed out all the time from drinking, but no one actually drunk. After a few hours though, the pirate was every definition of the word. He began to dance around the fire and as he passed Samantha, he pulled her to her feet and twirled her around.

It was the most fun she had had in a long time. They finished dancing when he fell on to the sand. She sat down beside him.

"Did you know that I am a pirate? Captain Jack Sparrow, they call me and I've got a ship too". He took another swig from his rum bottle. She looked at him and he looked at her with a puzzled look.

"I have been on this island with you all day and do not even know your name, what is it?"

"Samantha ..."

"You got a last name?"

She did not know if she should tell him her last name. Did she really want to be cast under a name that was not even truly hers? No, Samantha decided to take this opportunity to make a new name for herself, a name that would show her sense of adventure and freedom, a pirate's last name.

"O'Scarlett. Samantha O'Scarlett."

"Nice to be acquainted to ya, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, but you can call me Jack."

Samantha laughed.

"You know, I like you O'Scarlett. You got the makings of a great pirate in you", he drank the last of the rum from the bottle, "When we get of this island and I get my ship back you can be my apprentice, Savvy. We will sail the seven seas together and..."

Jack lost consciousness and fell back on to the sand. Samantha laughed again. She thought of what he said, the life of a pirate, sailing the seas. That was something she used to dream of doing and now the opportunity was lying in the sand. She would go with him and become a pirate. Her period away from home would have to be prolonged.

"On your feet, Samantha!" Lieutenant Norrington was standing in front of her. His sword was withdrawn and pointed towards her throat. "Your presence is wanted back in Port Royal. We are to take you there right away and you will come with us without any trouble."

Samantha had fallen asleep far away from Jack last night and now she was glad she did. For he may have been taken back to Port Royal alongside her.

She stood and followed Norrington to the Dauntless. She knew there was no point in trying to fight. She boarded the ship and as they sailed away she watched the island slowly disappear along with her dream opportunity of being a pirate and the mysterious man that she met on it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Stowaway

Chapter 3

The Stowaway

Samantha returned to Port Royal. Her father was upset with her, but happy to know she was now safe. Extraordinary measures were taken to make sure that she would not run away again. Her bedroom door was locked every night, she was escorted around Port Royal whenever she left the house and she was not aloud around the docks ever.

Elizabeth had mourned the most when her sister disappeared. She wouldn't sleep, she wouldn't eat. She would spend her days sitting on the roof of the Blacksmith's with Will, staring out at the sea, waiting for her sister's return. Will had acted like he did not know where she had gone and comforted Elizabeth, but after a while he started to worry as well. Governor Swann had decided not to tell Elizabeth where her sister had been and she never asked.

Life was falling back into its normal patterns. Samantha had gone searching for freedom and lost all of the freedom she had possessed chasing a dream. A dream that she believed would now never come true. She chose to tuck her dreams away where no one else could try and take them away.

For three years, she put up with being under the constant surveillance of her father and Lieutenant Norrington. She thought that being 'good' would get her some leverage, but it never did. They watched her as strongly as if she was going to sneak away again and Samantha was fed up with it.

One night, she lay awake in her bed thinking of the man she met on that island.

"The pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow", she whispered to herself with a smile.

She jumped as her sister turned over and surprised her. Elizabeth opened her eyes.

"Sammy, why are you still awake", she whispered as she rubbed her left eye.

"Can't sleep, I can hear the muffled breathing of the guard sitting outside our door."

"I have to admit; I have awoken from nightmares to the terrifying sound of them breathing and have been afraid it was some madman coming to murder us."

"Elizabeth, have you ever come across the story of a pirate called Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes, actually, I have. Why", Elizabeth asked.

"Could you read it to me, please Lizzy?"

"You mean like when you were sick as a child and I would read to you until you fell asleep", she laughed.

"Yes, maybe it will help."

"Alright."

Elizabeth lit her oil lamp, stood up from her bed, walked to their bookcase and pulled out an old looking book. She sat down on Samantha's bed. Flipping through the pages, she found the part she was looking for.

"Of all the pirates in this book, none are as cunning and backstabbing as Jack Sparrow, a pirate who seemed to appear out of nowhere, he has been sailing the seas since adolescence. In his past he has committed many acts of piracy against the laws of the King. Still to this day, no man has _ever_ caught this notorious villain, but as long as our flag is flying in the sky, every pirate including Jack Sparrow will be found and brought to justice.

His location is currently unknown, but he is always being hunted down by the EITC to be condemned for his crimes against the King."

Elizabeth closed the book and placed it on the bed. She looked at her sister, who was still awake.

"Why did you want me to read you the story of Jack Sparrow?"

"Oh, I heard the mention of his name while I was walking in town. I believe your story helped, I am extraordinarily tired. Good night, Elizabeth."

"Good night, Samantha."

Samantha dreamt, that night, not the same dream she always did, but a dream about Jack. She was on the island again, he was telling her that he would take her away on an adventure and she would never have to feel like she didn't have any freedom, ever again. It was the best dream she had ever dreamt and when she woke she knew she had to try and pursue her dreams again.

Governor Swann was sitting at his desk when his adopted daughter walked into his study. He looked up at her suspiciously; his daughter never came into his study without being escorted by a Port Royal guard who intended on sending her back to a cold prison cell for the night, but tonight she came in alone.

"Good evening, Samantha."

"Good evening, Father."

Samantha stared at her father, she knew that he wasn't her real father, but he had been there for her when she had no memories and no home or family to go home to. She wondered how a man could give everything he owned to a little girl who was found on a ship that had been on fire and slowly descending into the sea. She could have been put on that shipwreck to steal from or kill whoever was kind enough to save her. Not knowing why she was on that ship or anything about who she used to be was more frightening then having to ask him to leave Port Royal again.

"What is it that you wanted, Samantha?"

"I wanted to ask you for permission to leave Port Royal."

The smile that had formed over Governor Swann's face when he saw his daughter faded away.

"No!"

"But Father, I have respected your wishes of keeping me watched every step I take. I swear I have learned my lesson, that's why I came to you for permission instead of just leaving or running away again. Why can't you let me go?!"

"I will not let you go because I do not believe I can trust you. After"-.

"Father, I am twenty years old. I am old enough to leave on my own without your will, and if you do not permit me to leave, I will go anyway and I won't be back. It is your decision."

She turned to leave; a tear ran down her face. She did not want to have to choose between her family and her dream. She began to leave, when she heard her father's chair slide backward.

"Wait! Samantha, you are my daughter that makes you my responsibility. All I want is for you to be safe."

He walked over to his crying daughter. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Her green eyes were filled with tears.

"Since I found you I knew you were different from your sister and me. You cannot be satisfied with just staying in Port Royal. You need more and I respect that. When I was a boy I was just like you, dreaming of far off places and adventures."

He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Which is why I am going to let you go, but I want you to promise that you will come back in one year and that when you do you will start to do a service for Port Royal."

Samantha agreed.

"You have grown so much; it breaks my heart to let you go. I remember the mysterious young girl that I met in the brig of the Dauntless, so young, so beautiful, and so lost. I knew I wanted to take care of you and make you my own. I love you so much, Samantha."

"I love you too, father", Samantha sobbed.

They embraced each other and it was a long time before they let each other go.

"Please come home safely", Governor Swann whispered to his daughter.

"I will, I promise. Good bye, father."

She turned and let the study of her father, feeling sadness and relief at the same time.

Samantha left her father's office and went to her room. She decided to bring nothing but the clothes on her back, but she knew her sister sat in their room at this hour and read her many books.

She knew it would be harder to tell her sister then it was her father. She didn't want to have to tell her sister. She knew that her sister would be upset; there would be more tears between the two of them.

Elizabeth was sitting by their window reading a book by the light of the sunset. Samantha shut the door behind her. Elizabeth looked up from her book and smiled.

"Samantha, I thought you would be out visiting Will."

"I was just going there, but I decided to visit father."

"You went and saw him in his study, for what?"

Samantha began to worry. She walked over to her sister and sat down beside her. Elizabeth's smile faded.

"What?"

"I asked him if I could leave Port Royal."

"What. Why? Why would you want to leave?"

"It's only for a year, Elizabeth. I have to go because I want to unlock my past and the only way I can do that is if I leave."

Elizabeth did not yell or scream she just stared at her sister. She could see in her eyes that her sister was been truthful.

"Do you swear you will arrive back in Port Royal in one year", Elizabeth said as she held out her pinky finger.

Samantha smiled and pointed hers out as well.

"I solemnly swear that I will be back on the docks of Port Royal in exactly one year."

She wrapped her finger around her sister's finger.

"I couldn't stay away from this place for long Norrington would go crazy without me here to cause mischief."

Elizabeth and Samantha laughed, and then Elizabeth pulled her sister close to her and hugged her tight. A tear ran down Elizabeth's cheek as she thought of how long a year would feel without her sister. They let go of each other. Samantha saw her sister's eyes were clouded with tears.

"No need to cry, Lizzy, especially over me. After a while you won't even notice I am gone", Samantha said as tears filled her eyes.

"Hopefully it will not be the same for you. If you do find out something about your old family, don't forget the one you left back here."

"I would never forget you or father, even if I did find out something or find someone; you and father will always be my true family."

They hugged each other one last time before they said their good byes.

"Good bye, Samantha. I love you."

"I love you too. Keep an eye on the horizon and soon I will be home", Samantha said as she turned and left her room.

Samantha walked down the main staircase of her home to find a guard waiting at the door. He was the lucky person that got to escort her around today at least until she spoke to her father. He had obviously not been informed yet.

"Good Evening Ms. Swann. Going somewhere are we", the Guard asked.

"Yes, but you shall not be accompanying me."

"But I have been instructed to escort you?"

Samantha walked to the front door and turned to the guard.

"If you do not believe me go speak with my father".

"I shall, do not move".

The guard turned and walked up the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight, she turned and opened the door.

"No point of waiting for him to come down and tell me what I already know."

It felt nice to be outside by herself for the first time in a long time. The moon had just risen over the horizon; it shined down on her as she walked the dusty roads of Port Royal. She gazed up at it, it was round. It seemed to pull her in; she couldn't help to let her sight drift away from the direction she was walking. To Samantha, the full moon reminded her of the adventure she was seeking.

She looked in front of her just in time to stop herself from walking into a door. Her hands jolted in front of her, they were against a wooden door with deep cuts in it. She knew this door well. She looked up and saw the familiar light brown sign that said Brown on its bottom. Then she realized that Will was the perfect person to bring with her. He wanted the same things she did to find family and have an adventure.

She pushed the big door open and strolled in. Will's head turned as she entered. He smiled.

"Shouldn't you have a man in uniform with you?"

"Only if they want to follow me, I spoke with father and he is allowing me to leave", Samantha told him.

"So you received his blessing to leave, did you not want to just run away this time?"

"I thought it would be easier to come back by myself without a consequence", she smiled and Will smiled back.

"Well, Samantha why have I been graced with your presence at this hour", Will asked.

"I have decided to leave tonight and I want you to come with me. We could sail the seas together and have an adventure."

Will walked over to Samantha.

"The twinkle in your eye makes me believe I should go, but there's a voice in me that says I must stay." He sat down on the stone step and she sat beside him, still smiling.

"Did I ever tell you about my father?"

"Not completely", Samantha answered.

"I don't like to admit it, but my father may have been less than a noble man. He left me and my mother when I was young. I had always heard rumors in the town I lived in that he had run off and became a …" , Will's face straightened and his fist clenched.

"A pirate", Samantha finished for him. She put her hand over his.

"I don't want to do what my father did; I want to be better than he was. Have a family and take care of them."

"And you will, because of all the men in Port Royal, you are the most loyal and trusting. Whatever lady is lucky enough to get you will live a life full of happiness and love."

She winked at Will because she knew exactly who they were both thinking about when she said this.

"How long will you be gone for?"

"The warden has given me a year and then I must come back and be the perfect little Governor's daughter, next to Elizabeth."

Will laughed. "That will be something to see."

"You'll have to wait to see it", she laughed as well.

The port was full of sailors bringing cargo on to ships and captains giving orders. They were all wearing uniforms, this made Samantha remember one person she forgot to say farewell too. And just as she thought of him, he spotted him and began to walk towards her with a pair of shackles. A sly smile was on his face as we strolled towards her.

"Good Evening Miss Swann. Enjoying the view", Lieutenant Norrington asked.

"I was, but from this angle, the scenery has been ruined", Samantha smiled.

Norrington never lost his pride as he spoke.

"Where is your chaperon, Miss Swann?"

"I would wager, walking home to his family by now", she answered.

Lieutenant Norrington's smile disappeared.

"And why would he be doing that?"

"Well Norrington, he would be going home because he has been dismissed by my father. I have been set free and have decided to take a much needed holiday from this port."

She smiled again and tried to step past him, but he grabbed her arm to make her stop.

"I am a Lieutenant on this and every port and I expect you to respect that. My authority is greater than yours and I refuse to believe any word that comes out of your mouth. Now get off of these docks before I have to remove you myself", he threatened.

"You will not have to remove me because I am leaving myself and if you do not believe what I have said then speck to my father, Lieutenant."

Samantha pulled her arm out of his grip and walked away towards the ships.

Samantha did not care of what method she would use to leave, she just needed leave now. The only ships in port were merchant vessels for the East India Trading Company. It would be hard to sneak on to one of their ships; they were one of the most heavily guarded vessels in the Caribbean. Suddenly, she spotted an opportunity. One of the crew had fallen asleep at his post. She assumed that he was to watch the barrels of cargo until they were to be carried on to the ship. A barrel was lying on its side; the top was on the ground beside it. She could hide inside the barrel until the ship made port again.

Making sure that no other crewmen were near, she snuck over to the barrel. She kneeled behind the rows of barrels, keeping an eye on the snoring man. She picked the barrel up slowly and placed it right side up. With the top in hand she climbed into the open barrel and put the top into place.

Now all that she could do was wait. The crew man stop snoring suddenly and she could hear muffled yelling, he had been caught. Silence. For many minutes there was just silence. She heard a loud grunting noise. The barrel and Samantha were lifted and carried on to the ship.

There was one little dilemma that Samantha had overlooked. The ship had been sailing for days. She had been in that dark barrel so long that she had lost track of the days. The source of light that she had was a hole made for a cork in the barrel; it was at the same height as her left eye. She would watch anything that happened outside in the cargo hold through this hole. She had to be on guard at all times in case someone opened the barrel.

One night, Samantha woke to the sound of two men walking in the cargo hold. The voices were muffled, but she could hear footsteps getting closer and closer. She began to worry. The footsteps got closer and the voices became clear.

"So, the captain wants another barrel of wine for his quarters", a crewman with a Scottish accent.

"The last of 'em too", the other crewman remarked.

Samantha looked out the hole and saw the legs and feet of the two crewmen. She pulled her eye away from the hole, the men were close and she did not want to be seen.

"Is this it", asked the Scottish crewman.

"Aye, this is it."

"Alright lets… hey there is no cork in the side of the barrel."

"Must uh been given an empty one, Cap'n won't be happy, might as well bring it up to 'em."

Samantha felt herself lifted into the air.

"Wait a minute this barrel is heavy!"

"What", asked the Scottish crewman?

He turned the barrel over and Samantha fell out. She had been caught!

"Well, well looks like we have a stowaway on board", the Scottish crewman chuckled as she turned over and gazed at the two men. The Scottish crewman has short scruffy red hair and a pointy beard. He was the smaller of the two. The other man was extremely muscular and tall. He had a bald head and dark lifeless eyes.

"The Cap'n will not be happy 'bout this", the muscular crewman mentioned still laughing with his partner.

A crewman picked her up by each arm. They must have been strong because she was completely off the ground. They carried her all the way to the quarters of the Captain and threw her to the floor. The Scottish man clasped her arms behind her back in shackles. She looked up at the Captain of the ship who gazed back at her with a stern look of disgust.

"What is this", he asked.

"We found her in the cargo hold, she was hiding in a barrel", the Scottish crewman replied.

The Captain was wearing a similar outfit to Lieutenant Norrington and a white wig on his head. He stood from his chair and stared a Samantha.

"You must not be a very intelligent girl to stowaway on an East India Trading Company ship, but by the looks of you an education probably has not been in effect."

He walked over to Samantha. Kneeled in front of her and took hold of her chin. He pushed her it up so he could see all of her face.

"So what made you think that by doing this you could actually slip by my guards?"

She pulled her face out of his grip. Standing again, he smiled a devilish smile.

"Anyway, it does not matter. Your fate shall be the same as any man who tries to sneak on to my ship." He turned to the Scottish crewman. "Mr. Abbot, take our _guest_ to the brig, she shall stay there until we make port. Where I will let-"

The ship shook suddenly, cutting off the Captain's words.

"What was that, sir", asked Mr. Abbot.

"We must have hit a reef. Mr. Smith please go on deck and see what has happened", the Captain ordered.

The muscular crewman shook his head in agreement and left the room.

"As I was saying, when we make port I shall hand you over to my good friend, Mr. Cutler Beckett, and you can believe me when I say you shall acquire no mercy from"—

The door of the Captain's quarters swung open as Mr. Smith ran in with a look of pure terror on his face.

"What is wrong, Mr. Smith", asked the Captain.

"Sir! In the water … there's somethin' in the water! It took three men, sir", He rambled in terror.

"What, preposterous there cannot be anything in the water."

Screams of terror were coming from the deck of the ship. The Captain ran to the door and stared in horror at what he saw. He turned to the two crewmen.

"Whatever this is we must fight it, to arms men!"

The three men ran out the door leaving Samantha still on her knees in the middle of the quarters. She did not know what was out there, but she was glad that her guards were occupied. The men had slammed the door behind them. They could not see her and she could not see the threat that was swimming in the waters below her. She knew she had to escape; she did not want her father to know that after only being gone for the night she was to be executed for crimes against the ETIC.

She stood up from the floor. There was only two ways out of this room, through the door and out a window that was behind the Captain's desk. There was only one true option. Samantha ran to the window and peered out of it. All of a sudden, she saw a large tentacle slide up the window. It had pink suction cups on it and moss green skin. She stood studying it in fascination and terror. What was this thing attacking the ship? The tentacle had slid so far up the ship that it must have been looming high over it.

The tentacle began to slide back down. It continued until the tip of the tentacle was in front of her face. She continued to study it until the tip started to pull away from the window. That is when she realized what it was doing and jumped out of the way on to the floor behind the desk. The tentacle smashed through the glass window and the wood wall leading out to the deck. Samantha opened her eyes and looked up at it as in retreated back outside. The Beast made a low growling noise as the ship shook again. Then the ship went silent. The air was still. Samantha heard a loud crunching noise coming from the deck. Everything on the ship shifted suddenly, like the ship had been broken in half. Samantha and the desk slid towards the wall with the hole in it. She slammed against the desk letting out a grunt of pain. She could hear screams of excruciating pain coming from the deck, sounds of people and rubble sliding into the ocean, sounds of teeth opening and closing, and then nothing.

Samantha tried to move, but she couldn't. She realized that the shackles she that had been forced on to her was caught on a desk drawer. She tried to pull herself loose, but could not.

"I'm stuck to a desk."

Suddenly, Samantha heard laughing outside of the room. The door to the quarters was pushed with amazing force against the wall. A man … something that resembled a man walked into the quarters roaring with laughter. He was disgusting to look at; he had scales running down the left side of his face covering his eye, his skin was clammy and grey, his clothes were covered in shell fish, his hair looked like seaweed.

He walked in and saw Samantha pushed against the desk.

"Well, well, what do we have here", he laughed. He turned towards the space where the door had been. "Hey Maccus, get in here, you gotta see this", the creature … man yelled.

As a response _something_ walked in, it was half human half shark. Its skin was pale white; its head was the head of a hammerhead shark, it had the same eye covered as the other man… _thing_, but it was covered in skin, its mouth was rounded and full of sharp teeth.

The one eye stared at her and then he began to laugh too.

"Well, our job's easy today, eh Greenbeard", Maccus smirked.

"Yep, like taking bait from uh hook", Greenbeard roared with laughter.

The two creatures walked towards her glaring with both of their single eyes, laughing as they did. She tried to shake herself loose again. They got closer.

"No use tryin' to get free", Maccus said still smirking.

"The people on this boat left yah for us, now you're ours", Greenbeard chuckled.

She stopped shaking as they grabbed on to her. They picked her up and unhooked the shackles from the desk drawer. Once they unhooked her, she began to kick. Greenbeard just smiled and threw her over his shoulder. Her plan of escape had failed.

"No point in trin' to get away."

"At least I tried", Samantha said to herself.

Samantha had been brought on to a ship that looked as rough as Greenbeard. It was a green-brown color and was covered in moss and seaweed. There were pools of water everywhere. As he carried her on to the ship she noticed some of the crew, they looked like the men who were bringing her aboard, but with different things attached to them. Some did not even look like humans anymore. Greenbeard dropped Samantha on the ground. The deck of the ship was wet and slimy. She sat up and tried to wipe the slim off her face with her shoulder.

"Beautiful place you got here, Greenbeard", Samantha laughed sarcastically.

His face turned to a frown as he yelled, "Get on your knees and beg for mercy"!

"Mercy from who", Samantha asked and as she did the ship went silent. There was a sound like someone walking with a peg leg. Samantha got on her knees as he had instructed with her hands still behind her back in the shackles. The sound of the steps got closer and louder. She turned her head and looked at the 3 men kneeling beside her. They were men from the ship she had just been on; one was Mr. Smith, one of the men who had caught her in the cargo hold. He was shaking with fear. He looked like he had seen the face of the Devil. Samantha turned her head towards the sound of footsteps, they were loud and clear now and she could see the _thing _that had been making them.

He had only one leg. Where the other leg should have been he had something that resembled a crab leg. His clothes looked just like the other men's on the ship. His left arm was a crab claw and his right arm looked like squid tentacles. She gazed up at his face. It was covered in tentacles that hung from his chin like a beard. His face was a pale yellow color just like the tentacles. Samantha knew he was the Captain of this ship. He smiled at the men kneeling in front of him.

Samantha could not look away from the creature walking in front of her. Her eyes followed him as he crouched in front of the last man in the line. The man was shaking as badly as Smith. He raised his head to meet the eyes of the thing in front of him.

"Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you an escape. Join my crew and postpone the judgment, one hundred years before the mast. Will ye serve?"

The sailor stopped shaking for a moment, blood trickling from a cut in his cheek. His eyes brightened, he believed that he had found a way around death. He opened his mouth and spoke.

"I will serve."

The Captain stood in front of the next man in line, Mr. Smith. He was so terrified; all he could do was shake his head in response to the Captain. He agreed as well.

"And you? Shall ye serve in Davy Jones' crew", he asked the man kneeling beside Samantha.

"I shall."

"Three men saved, three more souls joined to the crew", Davy Jones triumphantly spoke to the crew.

He almost left without noticing the women kneeling beside the men. He stopped after he just past her and turned, a look of confusion on his face. Samantha looked up at him; she was not scared like the gutless men beside her. She would not succumb to this man's petty lies of salvation. She was not on the brink of death.

"You're neither dead nor dying. What was her purpose on that ship", he asked, turning to Maccus awaiting his answer.

"She was"—

"I was hiding in the cargo hold of the ship and I was caught. They brought me to the Captain and I was put in these shackles."

Davy Jones glared at the girl. No one had ever talked back to him without fear or anger. Yet, she looked at him without fear. Even though with a command he could have someone slit her throat and throw her into the depths of the sea. But something about her warmed his scaly heart. She reminded him of his one and only love that he lost to the sea.

"A stowaway, are ye", Jones laughed.

He turned to Maccus and ordered him to remove her shackles. Jones told her that she could stay on his ship until they made port again, not as a crew member but as his guest. She would stay in his quarters and could do anything she wanted on the ship as long as she stayed from any work that was going on.

To Samantha it seemed better than having to go find out what Culter Beckett, whoever that was, was going to do to her for being a stowaway on an EITC ship. And even though everything about the situation she was in was suspicious, she never suspected anything that was going to happen.

That night, she was sitting on the edge of the ship looking up at the moon. She was thinking of the people that she left behind and how much she missed them, her father, Elizabeth and –

"Will", she whispered to herself.

"Excuse me", someone said from behind her.

She turned to see who was speaking to her.

He was one of the crew members. She had seen him before. He had an orange starfish by his right eye. He was wearing a trench coat that was covered in crustaceans. He had long black hair that hung out of a black bandana. His skin was pale white. His eyes were gentle and trusting. When he saw her face, his went from dreary to bright.

"You…You are the girl that the Captain let on right?"

Samantha swung her legs around.

"Aye, I'm Samantha."

She put out her hand for him to shake and the man looked at it and smiled. Then he took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Bootstrap, Bootstrap Bill."

"It is nice to meet you, Bootstrap."

The pirate's heart seemed to soften as he spoke with the girl who his captain had, for some strange reason, allowed to stay on the ship until they made port. The pirate remembered the last time he had made port. A wave of realization crashed over him. He had to leave Samantha for now.

"… I'll be back, just gotta do my rounds of the ship", he told her as he smiled hiding his suspicion.

Bootstrap Bill walked along the old crusted deck of the ship. He had been tricked into believing that the Flying Dutchman was his salvation from death, but it was a fate far worse than an endless sleep in death's cold hand. Just like he had been fooled into servitude, three more souls were now in Davy Jones slimy grasp, but not the girl. She had been allowed to stay on the ship, without any burden of work, until the ship made port again. It seemed to be like an act of kindness from the captain, but Bootstrap Bill knew better for when the ship did make port it would be ten years from now. He knew something was fishy on the Flying Dutchmen and it was not the crew.

He picked up a barrel that had been lying on the deck and continued walking. On a normal night two crew members would be watching the ship to make sure no one came aboard and no one left. Tonight it was the job of the first mate, Maccus, and his buddy, Greenbeard, but both were absent from their posts.

The ship was still and dark except for a line of light that shown through the absent space where the two doors of the Captain's Quarters met. Bootstrap stood in front of the door. He could hear the voices of Maccus and Greenbeard inside. They were laughing hysterically when Davy Jones yelled at them to shut up.

"I am not running an act of charity. She is here for a reason", Jones screamed.

"What reason is that, Captain", asked Maccus.

There was silence. Then footsteps, the steps of the great Captain. A soft melody began to play like the song a jewelry box would sing.

"She will be the first woman to serve on this ship. She shall be my bride. Tomorrow night we shall be wed and transformation ceremony will be after."

Bootstrap Bill heard this and turned back. When he was far enough from the doors he dropped the barrel. He had to get her of the ship tonight. His life or what was left of it was miserable. This ship was hell on earth and Jones was the Devil. Samantha was young; she had her whole life to live. If he could save her, get her off the ship before tomorrow, than maybe his life would mean something more and all the bad things that he had done would be forgiven.

Samantha was in the same place that he had left her, staring at the moon thinking of Will and her sister. He reached out and gently touched her shoulder. She whipped her head around, her long almond coloured hair moving with it.

"Bootstrap, what's wrong", Samantha asked.

"You need to get off the ship."

"Why. The Captain said"-

"Samantha this ship makes port every ten years. Jones can only step on land then for a day. He is planning on keeping ye here so he can marry you."

She jumped on to the deck. Her faced showed that she now knew the urgency of her situation.

"Marry me, but I"-

"There be no time to try and explain the way that the cap'n thinks. You must leave now", Bootstrap rushed.

"But how?"

He led her to the part of the ship where the longboats were kept. Two hung over the side. Both were made of old, slime soaked wood and looked just like the ship she was on. She reached out and slid her finger across the side of the lowest boat. After rubbing her thumb against the finger she recognized the slimy water that covered the ship.

"It should get you far from The Flying Dutchman before the Cap'n knows ur gone. If you row through the night we should be far off your course."

"I will", Samantha agreed.

Bootstrap smiled. Suddenly he thought of something, something he had to make sure she did.

"Is there one thing I can ask of you, Samantha?"

Samantha looked at the man in front of her. He had just risked everything to get her off this ship. He saved her from being forced to marry a creature. He was doing this all out of the kindness of his heart. Of course she would do anything he wanted her too.

"Yes, anything."

"Get out of the sea as fast as you can. Davy Jones cannot get near ye if ur on land. He can only control the sea", Bootstrap told her.

The look in Bootstrap's eyes made Samantha believe that urgency of getting out of the water as soon as possible was strong. She would remember what he told her.

"I promise I will leave the waters as soon as I can", she assured Bootstrap Bill.

"Thank you."

He stepped past her and began to hoist the longboat into the water. Samantha watched him. When he finished, he turned to Samantha.

"Ready?"

Samantha saw the small smile he had. She felt the pain it was masking. She felt terrible for him, being on this ship must be a punishment worse than death itself. This made her think of Mr. Smith and the other crew members who agreed to join the crew of the Flying Dutchmen. They had no idea what they had agreed to.

"Thank you for everything Bootstrap. If our paths were to ever cross again"-

Bootstrap shook his head. He knew what she was going to say.

"You owe me nothing. I did this for your freedom. If our paths ever crossed again, all of this would have been pointless. Now go, Jones will be done talking with his henchmen soon".

He helped Samantha over the side of the ship. She climbed down the side and stepped into the boat.

As she began to row away, she looked up at Bootstrap Bill, her savior, and felt a strange fuzzy feeling in her gut. A feeling that she _would _see him again.

The waves began to gain speed and height. It was like the sea itself was trying to take her back to the ship, but she was persistent. She used all her strength to keep the boat on course. She kept control of the longboat and lost any worry she previous worry she had. The moon shown on the sea as Samantha escaped the Flying Dutchmen and the clutches of the notorious Davy Jones.

The sea had calmed. Its waters were no longer like an evil tyrant trying to whisk her away back to captivity, but more like a silent guardian. The waves rocked the scaly longboat as if it were a crib and its contents a sleeping baby. In reality, the person lying in the boat had just escaped from an arranged marriage with the Captain of all damned souls, Davy Jones.

Samantha had done as Bootstrap Bill had asked. She had rowed all through the night, but as the sun rose sleep had consumed her.

It was midday now and the sun was shining over top of the glistening sea. The water was gently rocking. In the distance, a giant ship, made of dark wood, was beginning to enter the area of water the longboat was floating on. The movement of the ship caused waves to begin to move stronger. The water lost its calm rocking and gained size.

The waves hit the longboat. Water splashed over the side and onto Samantha's face. She jumped out of her familiar dream and sat up. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the ship. 'Get out of the sea as fast as you can'. She remembered what Bootstrap had asked her to do. This ship could be her way to get to land.

"Hey over here!" She began to wave her arms in the air over her head. "HELP!"

There was no change in the course of the ship. Samantha grabbed the oars of the longboat and began to row as fast as she could towards the ship.

Captain Teague was sitting in his quarters, a bottle of rum in front of him and his guitar in hand, playing a soft melody he learned years ago. It was one of the things he often did to entertain himself, the other being acts of piracy. As his fingers gently plucked the strings of his guitar, the knock of someone at the door of his quarters pulsed through the air.

Captain Teague sighed and mumbled, "Come in."

A man walked in with a puzzled look on his face. "Sir, ur presence is requested on deck."

"What's the problem?"

The man hesitated before he spoke. "There's a women, sir, in a longboat rowing towards the ship. The lass is requestin' help, sir", he explained.

Captain Teague sighed as he placed his guitar on the desk beside the bottle, which he picked up and took a swig from.

"Then I guess we should help her, eh."

He followed the crewmember out on deck. To his half-drunk surprise, he saw that, indeed, there _was _a longboat being rowed towards the ship. It was so close that he could see the face of the women rowing it. Captain Teague began to wobble towards the side of the ship.

Samantha's hope of rescue had grown as she saw the men beginning to look at her from the side of the ship. Then she saw the scruffy man looking over the side of the ship at her. He had a long red coat and a big hat with a feather sticking out of it. Long brown dreadlocks hung from his head with beads slid onto some pieces. She knew right away that this was not a ship of the King's Royal Navy or a Merchant Vessel of the EITC. NO. This was a ship belonging to those who choose thievery over their own 'civil duties'. This ship, floating in front of her, was a Pirate Ship and the man standing on it was its Captain.

Samantha smiled. It was just her luck to be rescued by a group of pirates. At least this way she wouldn't be taken back to her father early. Maybe she could learn a little about acts of piracy from them.

"And what assistance can the crew of the Dark Maiden give ye", asked Captain Teague.

"I've just escaped captivity and need a way off of these waters. All I ask is that you let me join you on your journey to the next port, Captain."

The crew around them began to laugh.

"So you want us to commit a simple act of charity, just to get you back to shore", Captain Teague began to laugh.

"From one pirate to another, it would be a simple consolation that I promise you would not regret, oh gracious Captain." Samantha bowed to the pirate captain standing in front of her.

The crew all turned to Captain Teague and waited for his command. He was staring down the female pirate standing in the long boat in front of his ship. His mind was in deep thought. Then he smiled.

"Aye, you come aboard my ship. The dark maiden is yours until we make port in Tortuga", he turned to his crew, "help her aboard", he commanded.

The crew did as they were commanded, two stayed by the side of the ship to assist her. Samantha rowed the boat to the side of the ship and she was hoisted on board. The ship was beautiful compared to the one she had just escaped from. It had no murky puddles of slimy water and was not made of wood that had pasted its date. This ship lived up to its name; the wood used to make it was dark and polished to perfection. It was the most beautiful pirate ship she had ever seen even though she had never seen one before. She was surrounded by men doing the jobs that kept this beauty floating on the water.

Her heart was slowly pounding with joy. Deep inside she knew this has always been where she wanted to be. Her true home was a ship on the ocean. Her new love was this; this was why she left Port Royal.

As Samantha gazed at the ship, a crewman stood behind her awkwardly.

"Uh-hmm", the crewman coughed. Samantha turned to the crewman. "The Captain would like to speak with you in his quarters". The crewman looked uptight and upset while he was speaking to Samantha.

She followed him to the Captain's Quarters. She entered on her own where she could hear the Captain playing a guitar. The melody was soft and rhythmic. It almost made her feel welcome walking into a Pirate Captain's Quarters. She stood in front of his desk as he finished the song. As the last notes were strummed, the Captain looked up at his visitor.

"Captain" Samantha greeted. The Captain placed his guitar on the desk and took a swig from the rum bottle beside it.

"If you are to sail on my ship you shall call me Captain _Teague_, Savvy?" Samantha nodded. "Now, I assume that you have a name?"

"Yes it's Samantha … O' Scarlett", she answered using the last name she had not used in years.

"You are a very brave person, Samantha, trusting your life to the pirate crew of a ship in the middle of the ocean, especially being so young." Samantha smiled.

"I can assure you, Captain Teague, that I am a lot stronger and tougher than I look. I am not a damsel in distress waiting to be saved; I can take care of myself."

Captain Teague began to laugh.

"Aye. There are very few women like you who I would believe, but I can tell you are as strong as you say. You would make a great pirate, Samantha O' Scarlett".

"Maybe someday I will be", Samantha said more to herself then Teague.

Captain Teague looked at Samantha's eyes, as she dreamed of what could be, something in her reminded him of a boy he let go a long time ago.

Samantha spent most of the voyage learning how to be a pirate from one of the best examples. He taught her how to sail a real pirate ship, how to fight with a sword, and how to use true wit and cunning to get what you want. Soon the Dark Maiden reached port in Tortuga, the pirate capital of the Caribbean.

Samantha walked off the ship and into the world of her dreams. She was surrounded by drunk, smelly pirates and even though to you this may seem like a pitiful, disgusting place to be, Samantha loved it. She walked through Tortuga watching the pirate parties happening around her. She soon realized that all the pirates around her were men. The only women in Tortuga were dressed up in dress, the common floozies that were employed for the task no one ever talked about.

Samantha continued to walk passed the many taverns of Tortuga unaware that she soon gained two followers. Then she heard the footsteps and the drunken laughter. She turned down an alley in between to taverns.

"Here kit-y, kit-y, kit-y, wanna play wit' us", one of the men laughed. Samantha turned and saw the two men following her. They had a foul odor of alcohol and sweat that lingered around them. They walked with a staggering pace and every few steps they tripped over their own feet. Both were wearing the attire of a pirate and a look of drunken flirtation on their faces.

"Look Pete, she's more pret-ier from the front", one of the men chuckled.

"Boys, boys, you defiantly chose the wrong lass to follow into a dark alley". Samantha began to walk toward them.

"Oo, the kit-y has claws", Pete chuckled.

"Ur right Pete, maybe we should try an tame her", the other man said as he placed his hand on Samantha's shoulder.

As fast as a storm sets in on the water, Samantha grabbed the man's arm and kneed him in the area that causes the most pain in a man. He fell to the ground. Pete saw what happened and pulled out a small knife. His face was full of pure rage. He ran towards Samantha, but she ducked underneath his flailing, knife wielded arm. Turned around and kicked Pete's behind. He fell to the ground face first, knocking knife out of his hand and knocking him out at the same time. Samantha gracefully walked over and picked up the knife. She turned it over looking at its quality; it had no rust and looked fairly new. Samantha placed the knife under her belt.

"Hmm, thanks Pete. See you boys later."

Suddenly, she heard clapping from behind her. She turned around slowly, holding her hand on her new weapon. Her eyes found who her audience was and she smiled.

"So have I proven I can take care of myself, Captain", she asked.

Captain Teague nodded a small smirk on his face.

"Aye, you have. I have decided to let my crew have a break from the sea. We will be staying in Tortuga for a while. Would you care to continue our lessons?"

"I would love too, Captain", Samantha smiled.

Samantha's year of freedom went by so fast it felt like it had only been a month's time. She learned the tricks of being a notorious pirate from Captain Teague. She had the most fun she had ever had in her whole privileged life, but she was to keep her word and on the day she had left home, one year later, she left Tortuga. Samantha sailed on the Dark Maiden one last time. The ship made port in Port Royal just before sunrise.

Samantha had been in the Captain's Quarters with Captain Teague listen as he played his guitar. It was the same soft melody that he was playing when he rescued her. A knock pulsed through the air of the small quarters, interrupting the beautiful music.

"C'mon in", Captain Teague called.

"Cap'n we have reached port", one of the many crew members of the ship said.

Captain Teague placed his guitar back on the desk. Samantha stood from her seat. She reached for the bottle of rum on the desk and took a swig it. Captain Teague began to laugh.

"I see you need some liquid courage".

"If you knew what I was going back to, Captain, you would too".

Samantha left The Dark Maiden and stepped on the docks of Port Royal once more. The docks were as busy as they used to be, full of merchants and sailors and someone else that Samantha could have gone without seeing on her first day back home. Lieutenant Norrington was talking amongst a group of sailors. She knew exactly what he was doing. It was the day she was to come home and he was looking for her. She put the new hat she 'acquired' in Tortuga over her eyes and began to walk past him.

"Ah Miss Swann, just the woman I was looking for. May I be the first to welcome you home", Norrington said as he greeted her with his sly smirk.

Samantha stopped in her tracks. She put her hat back in place and turned to Norrington.

"Norrington, the one man I never missed while I was gone. Did you miss me so much, you had to come and be the first person to greet me. Awe, Norrington, I didn't know you cared", Samantha taunted.

Lieutenant Norrington continued to smirk at her. He walked over and stood right in front of her. His eyes traveled up and down her as he saw the new clothes she had come home with.

"Yes, Miss Swann I had to get down here to greet you first, but my reasons are different than what you think."

"And what would that be?"

"After you left Port Royal, I spoke with your father. He and I made an agreement that you were given permission to stay on the sea for a year and keep the deal with your father without any interfering from myself, but if you make one screw up after today, no matter how small, you will spend the rest of your miserable life in the Port Royal prison along with the filth where you belong."


End file.
